


light me up

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to Paris to see it all lit up at night but things do not go according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the monthly prompt of “April Showers” over at @dwficprompts
> 
> (also this is my first time writing this pairing!)

The rain poured down in sheets around them, cutting off the rest of the world and leaving the Doctor and Clara in their own tiny bubble of existence underneath a small awning in Paris. Clara tightened her grip around the Doctor’s waist, pressing closer to get further away from the downpour at her back and relishing this opportunity for an extended hug.

“So much for getting to see Paris lit up at night,” she grumbled, not really put out at all.

“It will still be lit up.”

“Won’t be able to see it through all this. Might as well be on a planet by ourselves with the way its coming down.”

The moment she said that, she had a thought. Possibly a terrible idea but potentially one of her best, nonetheless. Clara pulled away just enough to look up at the Doctor with wide eyes and her best innocent expression.

“Oh no. No, no, no, I know that look,” the Doctor said quickly, accent thickening. “Why are you giving me that look?”

“What look?” she asked. 

“The one with the eyes. I still don’t know how you do that.”

A half step forward forced the Doctor back against the wall of the building and Clara ran her hands from his waist up to his shoulders, giving him plenty of time to stop her as she raised herself up on her tiptoes.

“Tell me to stop and I will, Doctor,” she whispered, close enough that her breath hit his lips.

For the space of a breath, Clara thought he would and then his hands came to rest on her hips and he dipped down to close the space between their lips.

They kissed languidly, mapping each other’s mouths and learning what they liked as the rain continued to pour around them. As she gasped in a breath, Clara had a moment to think that the way they were lighting each other up here on a rainy night was more beautiful than anything the City of Lights had to offer on its clearest night.


End file.
